xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Mito Uzumaki
Mito Uzumaki (うずまきミト, Uzumaki Mito) was akunoichi who originated from Uzushiogakure's Uzumaki clan. After migrating to Konohagakure, she married Hashirama Senju, the village's First Hokage, and later became the first jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails following the events at the Valley of the End. Bio The Uzumaki and Senju clans — being distant relatives — have always had close ties. Mito ended up marrying Hashirama Senju, who would help foundKonohagakure and became the village's First Hokage.2 During her husband's battle against Madara Uchiha at the Valley of the End, Hashirama at some point gained control of Kurama. To gain power for her husband, Mito used a fūinjutsu to seal Kurama within herself, becoming the tailed beast's first jinchūriki.3 Despite the seal's strength, it almost broke when she was going through childbirth.4 Eventually, her husband died in war, and Mito was left a widow, going into solitude. Towards the final years of her life, it was decided that a new host for Kurama would have to be found.Kushina Uzumaki, one of Mito's clansmen, was then selected for the role due to her special chakra. Terrified by the idea of having been taken from her home to become a jinchūriki, Mito comforted Kushina, and told her that in order to counter the fox's hatred, she needed to fill herself with love.5Some time after this, the beast was presumably extracted from within Mito and sealed into Kushina. Personality Mito seemed to be a very calm and composed individual with a dignified air about her. She also had a strong sense of duty to her husband and the village as seen when she turned herself into a jinchūriki by sealing Kurama into herself in order to gain power for her husband.3 During the time when Kushina discovered that she was to be made a jinchūriki, Mito comforted her, and told her about how to cope with being a jinchūriki.5 Appearance Mito had long, bright-red hair and large, pupiless eyes. She wore an elaborate, high-collared kimono with the Uzushiogakure symbol on the back of the obi which was tied around her waist. Her hair was arranged in buns with hair pins in them and three clips in the front. She also wore a dark shade of red lipstick and had the Strength of a Hundred Seal on her forehead. She also wore tags with kanji written on them in her hair decals. In her old age, her hair had grown much longer some of which she allowed to hang into her back (in the anime her hair was depicted as maroon in her old age).6She, however, maintained the two buns in her hair and wore a simple loose fitting kimono held closed by a simple dark-coloured obi. Abilities Not much is known about her fighting skills, but Kushina hailed her as a powerful kunoichi. She was exceptional at fūinjutsu, able to seal the entirety of Kurama within herself. Even for an Uzumaki, she also had an especially powerful and unique type of chakra, making her well-suited to containing the Nine-Tails.1 After becoming a jinchūriki, she gained access to even greater reserves of extraordinarily strong chakra. Being a member of the Uzumaki clan, Mito had the potential to live an exceptionally long life. This was seen in part from her having lived her adult life through the reign of the first three Hokage. While never gaining full control over Kurama itself, Mito was able to access Kurama's ability to sense negative emotions.7 Legacy Mito made great contributions in the way of protecting Konohagakure after becoming the beast's jinchūriki. She was also the one who realised that in order to counter Kurama's ability to overwhelm his jinchūriki with negative emotions, thus taking control of them, love was needed. This was information she passed on to Kushina Uzumaki which in part helped the young woman to be able to subdue the beast within her and later helped Naruto Uzumaki to subjugate the beast. Trivia * Mito's name may be taken from the name of the capital of one of the prefectures in Japan. Quotes * (To Kushina) "We came here to be the vessels of the Nine-Tails… But before that, we must find love and fill the vessel with it." (私達は九尾の器としてここへ来た…でもまず先にその器に愛を見つけて入れなさい, Watashi-tachi wa Kyūbi no utsuwa toshite koko e kita… Demo mazu saki ni sono utsuwa ni ai o mitsukete irenasai.) * (To Kurama) "If you use your power, only hatred will come from it. Stay tranquil deep inside me." Screenshots 94mito.png 300px-Mito newshot.png Ns-43302025 28397429638 o.png Ns-43302002 28397429678 o.png Ns-43301979 40463875980 o.png Ns-43301933 40463876060 o.png Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0645.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0643.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0700.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0694.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0686.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0683.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0675.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0673.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0670.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0667.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0663.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0661.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0659.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0649.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0648.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0644.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0588.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0587.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0586.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0585.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0584.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0583.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0580.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0578.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0705.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0699.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0698.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0697.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0696.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0695.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0693.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0685.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0684.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0674.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0672.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0671.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0669.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0668.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0666.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0665.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0664.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0662.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0660.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0658.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0657.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0647.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0642.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0601.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0600.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0599.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0598.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0592.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0591.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0590.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0589.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0582.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0581.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0579.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0706.jpg Category:Naruto Universe Category:Human Alien Hybrids Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Mothers Category:Grandmothers Category:Jinchuriki Category:Hidden Power Category:Royalty Category:Power Bestowal Category:Super Soldiers Category:Healing Factor Category:Sealing Category:Aura Reading Category:Stealth Force Category:Red Hair Category:Veterans Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Deceased Category:Senju Clan Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Military Category:Woman Category:Shonen Jump Category:Vessel Category:Humans Category:Body Alteration Category:Psychic Link Category:Female Category:Warrior Category:Screenshots Category:Married